theyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Y-Guy (character)
"I think I'm late to deliver a package full of FISTS to Carrotstein." ''--Y-Guy ''This article is about the character for the television show go to Y-Guy. Y-Guy is the main protagonist of the Y-Guy franchise, but is also one of the main protagonists of several other shows in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse Description Y-Guy is a 12-year-old "Letter Creature" who lives in Crazville, U.W.. He is Y(ish)-Shaped Letter Creature. Personality Y-Guy is often described as a calm and good-hearted character. Is generally goofy and random most of the time, but he is sometimes serious,usually when fighting Carrotstein, and will do anything for his friends. Y-Guy usually sets out to do what's right in a situation, like how they defeat Carrotstein when he's trying to take over the world. Y-Guy usually makes more dangerous risks while going on adventures, much to his friend's dismay, who usually want to take the easy way out. Y-Guy is also often enthusiastic. Y-Guy, like every person, has some flaws: Y-Guy is somewhat gullible, which often leads him into trouble, He is also very bad when it comes to math, which causes his bad grades in math. Y-Guy can also be stubborn at points. Abilities and Talents Super Mode An abiltity that only appears in "Y-Guy Super Mode", this gives Y-Guy various superpowers, such as flying and shooting lazers. Biography (AKA, Life.) Birth Y-Guy was born at InterNATional Hostpital in MazTown, U.W., and then taken home by his parents. As a baby, Y-Guy had minor wiggily lines on his oversides, most letter ceatures have this when they are born, then Y-Guy started to develop stronger body. At the age of 4, his parents sent him to Pre School. Childhood When Y-Guy was 6, his parents took him out of Pre School, and moved to Crazville. They then sent Y-Guy to "Crazville Elementary School" and met Mango. Y-Guy and Mango eventually became best friends. Later, Y-Guy and Mango met more friends, like Hearty, Gum, Cool Dude, and met Professor Zing-Whatt. Y-Guy also met Professor Carrotstein, who was being a jerk to Y-Guy. Ever since that day Y-Guy and Professor Carrotstein have been enemies. The events of "Y-Guy" Y-Guy and his friends moved into the 6th grade, and to a new school: Crazville Middle School. During their time in 6th grade, the gang frequently stopped Professor Carrotstein and RACK from taking over the world. Other then that, they had very odd adventures. The Events of MattBoo and Friends: Warrior's Against LT Fan After Professor Carrotstein blew up Crazville in the series finale of Y-Guy, Y-Guy and friends ended up moving to a different neighborhood in a different city. This is where Y-Guy met MattBoo and his friends. Y-Guy ended up becoming a member of their group. The events of "SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures" In This series, Y-Guy and Mango meet SuperSaiyanKirby and others, and have lots of adventures. Y-Guy is 14 in this series. The events of "Y-Guy HSR" TBA The events of "Y-Guy Super Mode" TBA The events of Sword of Dreams The Crazville World features Y-Guy and friends in canon, while another version of Y-Guy appears from a different dimension as similar, but more magical. The events of "Welcome to Nicktropolis Y-Guy's age is unknown,but he seems to be around 14. There is an episode planned for Season 3,where Y-Guy becomes Hearty's boyfriend. In here,he meets other heroes and villains in a crossover series. It is not known if this is canon or not,but it seems so. He is almost a mentor/guide to the main character Joe Wari. Future Around 2027, Y-Guy proposes to Hearty after about 4 years of dating, Hearty accepts and they later get married. In 2030, Hearty ended up getting pregnant and gave birth to W-Guy. Around 2079, Y-Guy dies due to natural causes Other Events (Non-Canon/Spin-off/Alternate Reality) Reception TBA Relationships with others Mango Mango is Y-Guy's best friend and "wingman". The two met in kindergarten, soon become BFF's after. Although they can get into arguments, the two will always stay BFF's forver. Hearty Hearty is Y-Guy's love interest. The two first met in 3rd grade, and soon enough, Y-Guy fell in love with her. Although Y-Guy never reveled to Hearty that he had a crush on her in "Y-Guy", But in Y-Guy Reborn, Y-Guy tells Hearty that he has a crush on her. During the Series Finale of Y-Guy Reborn, the two finally become boyfriend and girlfriend. The two then get married in Y-Guy Super Mode! Gum Gum is also one of Y-Guy's friends. The two first met in 5th grade, at first Y-Guy disliked Gum, because the two have very different opinions about things. But then he started to respect his opinions about things and the two became friends Cool Dude Cool Dude is yet another one of Y-Guy's friends. The two first met in detention, where the two started to introduce themselves, and the two soon became friends. Professor Zing-Whatt TBA Professor Carrotstein TBA RACK Although RACK is an enemy to Y-Guy, Y-Guy pretty much ignores him most of the time. TBA Shows he has appeared in Y-Guy has appeared in many series, Like: Y-Guy SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan Y-Guy Reborn! Y-Guy Super Mode Voice Actors Tom Kenny (1997–1998) IAmBagel (1998–present) Logan Grove (2009–2012) Trivia/Goofs According to the episode "Mango Almighty", Y-Guy is allergic to watermelon, Oranges, and shoes. Y-Guy is one of the few Letter Creatures left in the world, with only 25 creatures remaining. (reference to the alphabet.) Y-Guy has a fear of fractions Y-Guy was born in Crazville, UW. In R.U.N, Y-Guy says he has a fear or heights, but in My Awesome Highway, he can be seen on a very long tower without even shaking his legs. It could be that R.U.N. took place after My Awesome Highway, and in between the events of said episodes, Y-Guy must have had an incident that forever traumatized him. Despite his name, Y-Guy looks more like a V than a Y. This error was originally going to be fixed in the second season, but they decided to keep his design the same. He, along with Mango, and Gum, appeared as contestants in the MattBoo cartoon, "The Mine Guy 3: Game Show". Part of Y-Guy's personality was inspired by Sonic The Hedgehog, a popular video game character. Quotes "I think I'm late delivering a package of FISTS to Carrotstein" "Huzzah!" "....Well that was odd." "Enough is enough! I have had it with these really irritating bees in this really irritating school!"-''A quote by Y-Guy in the episode "BEEZ", referencing the famous line from the 2006 film, ''Snakes on a Plane. "Carrotstein...Really? Couldn't you come up with a more original name like...Carrotding? Or CarrotObviousVillian?" "Fractions? Di-Did you just say...FRACTIONS?! NOOOOOOO!!!" TBA Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in "Y-Guy" Category:Characters in "Y-Guy Reborn! Category:Characters in "Y-Guy Super Mode"